


What would your mother say?

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys lived but are disinherited, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon is Robert and Lyanna's son, Lyanna Stark Lives, Prince Jon Snow, Tumblr Prompt, drabble ish, they're living somewhere nice, whatever you want to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: For tumblr prompt: Jon and Sansa are betrothed to marry and besotted with each other (obviously) Jon knows Sansa's bees knees. But Sansa worries about Lyanna's feelings towards her,wondering if she likes her or wants Jon to marry someone else etc or if Sansa reminds her of Elia or whatever. It'd be great to see Sansa/Lyanna interaction/relationship etc. THanksSorry its short anon!





	What would your mother say?

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr prompt: Jon and Sansa are betrothed to marry and besotted with each other (obviously) Jon knows Sansa's bees knees. But Sansa worries about Lyanna's feelings towards her,wondering if she likes her or wants Jon to marry someone else etc or if Sansa reminds her of Elia or whatever. It'd be great to see Sansa/Lyanna interaction/relationship etc. THanks
> 
> Sorry its short anon!

“Should I wear my wolf dress?” Sansa asked, frowning in the mirror as she held up the garment to her body,

Arya let out a long sigh behind her and when she glanced at her sister through the glass, she found the smaller girl staring blankly at the ceiling. Sansa huffed and tossed her stockings towards the bed in her annoyance at Arya’s lack of co-operation. Her sister merely snorted, sparing the clothes a glance where they landed on the floor beside the bed.

“You’re no help at all!” Sansa sighed. Arya shrugged.

“I don’t know anything about dresses!” she retorted.

“But you are like Aunt Lyanna!” Sansa replied. “Everyone says so. Would you prefer seeing me in something that represents the Starks? Or something more regal? I will be Queen after all.”

“I guess she would like the wolf dress,” Arya stated with another shrug. “Ask Jon.”

“He would just tell me I was being silly,” Sansa replied, pouting in the mirror. Arya snorted.

“Well, he is right,” her sister teased, sticking her tongue out playfully. Sansa ignored her.

“I just wonder if she thinks Jon and I are really a good match.”

 Arya sat up then and shot Sansa a confused look. “If it weren’t a good match, it wouldn’t have been made.”

Sansa remained quiet, turning in front of the mirror as she scrutinised herself, trying to decide if she should braid her hair in the northern style or if she should look more like the Queen she would become with elaborate, southern hairstyles.

While she had known Aunt Lyanna and Jon her whole life, this was the first time she would meet Lyanna Stark as her future good mother. And while she and Jon were truly in love and she liked to think she made him as happy as he made her, she was worried that Lyanna didn’t truly approve of the match.

Her father had approved of the match though. Jon had been fostered in Winterfell for years, Ned had raised him as though he had been his own son so he knew Jon was a good man who would treat Sansa well. He had also seen first hand how Jon and Sansa had fallen in love over the years and had secretly been glad when he had been approached with the match.

She just wished she knew how Lyanna felt about it all.

***

“Sansa, come here dear!” Lyanna called out across the hall.

Jon’s hand squeezed her own briefly and he brought her knuckles up to his mouth for a gentle kiss.

“Relax,” he murmured against her skin. “You look beautiful. And she loves you, you’re her niece.”

_Does that make me good enough to be your Queen though?_

“I know,” Sansa replied, reluctantly slipping her hand from his. Jon smiled softly.

“I love you,” he said. “No matter what, you know that.”

“I do. And I love you too.” She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips before she stood. Jeyne Poole gave her a comforting smile as she walked by.

She smoothed down her dress nervously as she walked over to where Lyanna and the King sat. She dipped into an elegant curtsey before them and Lyanna smiled warmly, shaking her head and gesturing for her to stand.

“Come sit and me a while,” she said, patting the seat beside her. “Did you make your dress?”

“Yes,” Sansa replied, her cheeks glowing with pride as Lyanna’s eyes raked over her form and she hummed in approval.

“You made Jon’s gloves for his name day as well, didn’t you?” she asked.

“I did,” Sansa answered, casting a look to where Jon was watching them. She gave him a reassuring smile. “He seemed to like them.”

“All the more for being from you,” Lyanna stated. “Jon is quite taken with you, as I am sure you are aware, if your little meets in the Godswood are anything to go by.”

Sansa flushed, her wide eyes meeting Lyanna’s. She opened her mouth to respond, to assure her aunt that nothing too improper had happened, it had just been a very heated kiss. And perhaps Jon’s hand had cupped her breasts but it hadn’t went further.

But Lyanna was grinning at her. She crooked a finger, urging Sansa to come closer. Looking over her shoulder, Lyanna made sure Ned and Catelyn were far too engrossed in conversation with Robert Baratheon to hear her before she leaned in to whisper in Sansa’s ear.

“On route to the library, there is a staircase which nobody ever uses anymore. You and Jon might have a better time when you’re not worried about people catching you.”

“Aunt Lyanna!” Sansa gasped. She felt as though her whole face was on fire as she continued to gape at her aunt. Lyanna shrugged, leaning over to take an apple from the bowl in front of her.

“Well, those grandchildren won’t make themselves you know,” she commented lightly. “I hope that you remember these private spots when you’re ready to start making them!”


End file.
